A Hetalia History
by xXbc4lifeXx
Summary: From the beginning of civilization to present day, with all of the countries of the world imbetween! I suck at summaries -.- pretty much major events in history represented hetalia-style. Rated T for later chapters.
1. On the Euphrates

Sumer was bored. The beautiful palm trees and the smell of the hot air. The sound of the river and the sight of his people farming along it. But he was still bored. He was the only country for miles or even in the entire world. Why couldn t anyone else form a civilization like his? It shouldn t be that hard. Just a group of people at least bigger than 100 needed to group together, pick a leader, and name their new country. But if it was so simple, why hadn t he seen another country by now?  
Thinking about this made him notice some nomads. They were trading with his people . Wait. They were trading with his people. He had seen plenty of his people decide to trade, but they were different. They weren t a part of him. Sure, they were probably years ago but they had changed. It was then that Sumer saw a young man walked with them. The man had a short, brown beard. His long locks of hair were the same color and his amber eyes scanned around him. His garments were simple and probably made of the wool of the livestock he had with him. Sumer knew right away he was another country.

Scrambling from his place at the top of the ziggurat(why did he have to go to the gods? Couldn t they just come to him instead?) and through the busy streets, Sumer almost tripped over a woman with a clay pot. Sorry he shouted quickly and continued running. He got to the man and put his hands on his knees panting. His eyes looked up and saw the man was looking at him strangely.

'H-Hello! Sumer uttered between breathes. You re another country aren t-are-ah.' The man smiled as Sumer raised his hand at others to ask for water.

'My name is Israel. You can call me Jacob if you want.' the man said politely.

'Is-Israel, huh?' Sumer stated. He got impatient and stole a jar from a bystander. He chastised the woman for attempting to get it back and he began drinking.

'Yes. My people just started coming here for trade. Is your name Sumer?' Sumer looked up at the man.

'Yeah but you can call me Gudea.' He set the now empty jar down and stood up straight. Israel held out his palm and they shook hands.

'That large building over there, what is it?' Israel said, pointing at the ziggurat.

'Oh! Haven t you seen a ziggurat before? It s where we have sacrifices to the gods!' Sumer said proudly. To his surprise, Israel didn t seem as convinced.

'Gods? I must have heard you wrong. Surely you re only talking about one god?' Sumer laughed loudly.

'Well, of course that ziggurat is for one god, but we have plenty of other temples for other gods. But most of them are to Baal so if you consider it for one god then you re right pretty much.' Sumer felt like he was talking too much, but he didn t get to talk to anybody anyway.

'I don t think that s good.' Israel said quietly. 'There is one god but his name isn t Baal.' Sumer frowned.

'Then what s his name?'

'Yahweh.'

'Yawa what? Is that one of your strange, foreign words for Baal?'

Israel pointed up at the sun and at the ground. 'Yahweh isn t a moon or the ground, he s everywhere and watches over us. He created everything.' Sumer eyed the man with suspicion. This Yahweh-whatever was surely a joke? Are other countries really putting their sacrifices to something that s supposed to be everywhere at once?

'Get out.' Israel looked confused. 'I said, get out .GET OUT!' Sumer shouted. He knocked one of Israel s traders over, causing his basket of grain to fly in the air and spill all over the place. 'I want you and your false god OUT of my city!' Israel looked at Sumer in anger.

'Do you want to spend the rest of your life worshipping a piece of rock that s supposed to be a god?!' Sumer didn t have the patience and called for his guards. Israel hurried his people out as the guards chased them. When the newcomers were a while away, Sumer realized what he had done. He had just thrown away the only other country probably for miles around, and probably in the entire world. He fell on his knees, slammed the ground with his fist and looked at the gates the trades had flock to get out.

'I m.... sorry.... Jacob.' he looked over his shoulder to see an older man with a bronze sword behind him. He had a long, braided, black beard and was in armor. The man swung his sword at the mourning man.

And so, after the man, who s name was Elam, knocked around Sumer and stole a lot of his goods, he was left for the dead in his city of Ur until another man whose people he called Amorites swept over and took him under his rule.


	2. Land of the Rising Sun

The shining water brushed against the small boat smoothly. He had come a long way from China, wanting to find a new place to live. The Chinese family was too numerous and overwhelming. Sure, he was just a child, but he could make his own decisions. Qin(who would rename himself as China when he would lock all the other family members in a closet) was the scariest to him, as Qin hated that there were countries in existance before he was. He even burned all the books concerning his ancestors. Soon enough though, the new country would find a new homeland, and that land was in the direction of the rising sun.

Suddenly, he saw land ahead. He manuvered the sail and got out an oar, as he wanted to reach dry land before he got seasick. Surely if he was to be an island nation, he would get over something as troublesome as that? The waves caused the boat to calmly cruise onto the shore and he got out of it and pulled it more ashore. The land was rocky, as if it had just come to be. He noticed a large mountain ahead with smoke rising out of it: a volcano. After taking his supplies out and setting up a small, habitable plot of space, he made the hike up the mountain.

The higher he got, the colder it got. It wasn't this cold along the Huang He, even during the winter. Strange creatures treaked along the path near him. They looked like humans, just smaller and fuzzier, like a small panda with a white mane and a long tail. He had heard tales of such creatures to the west. Tibet had a load of them at his house, and he called them snow monkeys. Perhaps Tibet's monkeys and these ones were related? He looked around and saw that he was almost to the top of the volcano.

He just reached the top and realized the sudden change in temperature due to the lava. It was so warm. He sat down on the slightly melted snow and held his hands out towards the pit of fire to warm them. Then, he heard a rustling. It wasn't like something in the leaves, it was like something in the water. He heard the lava bubble, and his eyes widened as a large dragon emerged from the lava pit.

"Who are you, that you come to the islands of Zappangu?" the dragon's voice roared. The boy was silent, struck with fear. "Can you not speak, child? Where is your family?" The boy felt a tear come down his cheek.

"I left them." he mumbled. The dragon raised an eyebrow.

"Do you not know of respect? What has your family done that you leave them?"

The boy sniffled. "They always fight with eachother. Each one of my older brothers wants to be the head of the house but the others won't let him." The dragon nodded in understanding.

"Tell me child, what is your name." The boy looked up, wiping the tears from his eyes.

"I...I don't have one." he stated. The dragon then smiled.

"Well listen, unnamed child, I will let you stay on my islands and take care of you." the boy's eyes sparkled with joy. "But," they didn't fade a bit at the word. "But, you must made sure that you honor my own brothers and sisters."

The boy tilted his head in questioning. "Who are your brothers and sisters?" The dragon smiled again.

"They are the Kami. The spirits of nature. Respect them well and I will respect you well in return." Now the boy smiled.

"Thank you very much, Wang Zappangu." The dragon chuckled then.

"No no, that is_ your_ name."

"My name is Wang Zappangu?"

"You are the country of this land, so your will adopt my name, Zappangu-sama."

The boy blushed, embarrassed at the new name. "What does Zappangu mean?"

The dragon laughed loudly. "It means the land of the rising sun." The boy pondered the meaning for a bit.

"In my language that would come out as 'Nihon'."

"Then that shall be your name." the dragon prepared to depart back into the pit. "By the way." Nihon looked up at the dragon again, as he had prepared to leave. "Forgive me if I stumble a bit in my slumber, the ground may shake a bit." Nihon nodded, and the dragon descended back into the pit.

"Sayonara, Zappangu no Tentetsu!" Nihon shouted gleefully, waving at the dragon as it disappeared from his view. While he walked back to the shore, he thought aloud.

"I have arrived at the land of the rising sun.." he stopped and looked over at the horizon, seeing the very sun he spoke of rise in the east. "But now I guess....I _am_ the land of the rising sun."

* * *

Wang=king

Zappangu no Tentetsu=islands of Japan

hope you enjoyed!


	3. The Great, Female Empires

A large caravan traversed from the fertile banks of the Nile towards the desert. In the caravan were men holding pots of gold, jewels, ivory, turquoise, copper, and much more. A group of men were carrying what seemed to be an open coffin atop a wood and papyrus constructed pedestal. In the coffin was an aged man, obviously dead, with a long crown on his head and all the asorted jewels of the well known Ancient Egypt. Actually, Ancient Egypt herself was on the pedestal, her wet eyes looking at the dead man's face.

"He died in such a....normal way." she whispered. Her voice had a thick accent, and her eyes with the streaked eyeliner, and her braided, black hair made her look like a woman far ahead of the time she was in. "And what I still don't understand is why he thinks staying in a giant piece of stone and mud for the afterlife would be enjoyable." she then looked over at the place the caravan was going.

A large structure towered over the desert horizon. It looked like large squares of mud stacked up on eachother, eventually creating a crude pyramid. Multitudes of men, woman, and children were crowded near it, awaiting the caravan that carried their deceased ruler. And after all, no god-king in the world had ever created such a huge building, just for him to be put to rest in. But, that was Pharoah Djoser for you, as he was a very arrogant man.

When the caravan reached the pyramid, Ancient Egypt descended from the pedestal and watched as the caravan made its way into the pyramid. A tear fell along her cheek and she prepared to depart back to Memphis, ready for whoever was to be the next god-king of this growing nation.

* * *

Across the Mediterranean, another woman looked over the waves that crashed into the larges rocks along the coast. Across the water were lands to exploit. Lands where the trade goods that fufil her peoples needs were located. Her people had an equal say, as was expected of such a great nation. Her long, white dresses blew in the wind at the same pace as her silky, light brown hair. Her blue eyes were filled with ambition as they watched the sunrise. Her named was Athens, named after her patron-goddess Athena, as the two were very much alike.

Even though Roman Empire said he had a relationship with 'Ancient Greece', there really wasn't a nation representing all of the Greek city-states. Sooner or later, Athens would fall in love with Roman Empire, eventually giving birth to Greece, who would rule her nation when she passed on. But, for now, she would have to build a legacy for any child she was to have. However, she would most definitely never have a child with-

"Hey Athens!" a voice rang. The woman turned and saw the very man she was thinking of behind her. His fierce, brown eyes and the short, curly hair almost made him look like Roman Empire, but the two differed. While Roman Empire savored conquering lands just as much as conquering mates, this man was only about conquering lands.

"Hello, Sparta." the woman said calmly. Her eyebrow twitched in annoyance when he grinned.

"I was wondering if you would want to, oh, I don't know, marry me!" Athens jerked to the side and dodged Sparta's sudden jump for a tackle at the word 'marry'

"I've told you a thousand times that i'm not interested in you and your barbaric people." Sparta started laughing.

"Are you saying a bunch of sissy aristocrats and philosophers are supposed to be civilized?" He got up, puffed his chest out, and acted like he held a spear and shield. "Spartans know that the only think you need in a civilization is discipline, stamina, and war!"

"And it's that stupid idea of yours that makes you so barbaric." Sparta glared at her as she began to leave. "Anyway, I have to go, i'm off to Crete's house. Unlike you I will actually build an empire that people will admire and remember."

"Ya, good luck with that!" Sparta shouted sarcastically. Athens didn't look back as she stepped into the boat and it sailed away over the horizon.


	4. Left on the Tigris

Mesopotamia sighed, looking over the horizon. He was tired, having to deal with a multitude of countries moving into his house and then getting kicked out by another one. The only countries left so far was Israel, Judea, and Babylon. He heard that a new country named Persia was going to try to move in soon, but Mesopotamia was too exhausted to care.

"Hey!" shouted Babylon from the couch he was very busy being comfortable in. "I'm gonna have a party today, so you have to stand watch outside, ok?" Mesopotamia nodded and sighed. Babylon was getting inflated with his riches, fame, and women. He hoped that if Persia really did move in that he would be better than Babylon. In the other room, Israel was on his knees, praying. "Dear God, please deliver me from this house, as my people are weary of having to clean everything and because we want to see our homeland again." He could still remember when Babylon had stormed into Israel's house and took him away. A few years later, Judea was taken as well, and the two had pretty much had like minds about how they would escape: the help of God.

The night had just settled in and Babylon's cheeks were already red with drunkenness. He was surrounded by woman and laughing heartedly while his people danced and ate. The party was doing wonderfully, but then again what didn't when he was around? He waved his hand to one of his friends to go get more goblets and such so that the party didn't die with the end of the feast. His friend, Belshazzar, didn't object as he walked out of the crowded room and searched around.  
"Where are those plates?" he muttered to himself. He walked over to the kitchen and saw Mesopotamia lazily standing guard near the front door. "Mesopotamia?" Belshazzar asked warily.

"Huh? Is Persia here? Is Babylon gonna kill me?" Mesopotamia said, half-asleep. Belshazzar chuckled.

"Maybe I should get you some of Ancient Egypt's coffee, it might help you stay awake." Mesopotamia nodded laxly and rested his head on his upright spear. Belshazzar smiled and looked around in the kitchen. I was then that he noticed a box next to the refrigerator.

"What is this?" he mumbled. He opened the box and his eyes widened as he saw a multitude of golden plates, cups, jewelry, and other such things.

"What do you think you're doing?!" shouted someone behind him. He turned and saw Israel looking at him, and Judea hurrying over from the sound. "Those are the treasures from the temple! How dare you touch them with your pagan hands!"

Belshazzar laughed and picked up the box. "Well, they aren't in your temple anymore, so what would be the use of thinking they're still holy?" Israel's jaw dropped and Belshazzar filled one of the cups with water and added some grounded coffee. "Besides, if it's as beautiful as this then there's no doubt that Babylon should have this."

Israel charged at him to get the box away, but he was easily knocked over by Belshazzar. "This is _my_ party, if you forgot, so back off." he said arrogantly. He walked over to Mesopotamia, handed him the cup of coffee, and walked into Babylon's room with the box.

Israel fell on his knees, shattered. Judea put a hand on his shoulder and looked at him with pity. "Don't worry brother, I m sure God will do something about this." Israel let out a sniffle.

"I sure hope so." he whined softly. Judea embraced him to comfort him just as Mesopotamia heard something on the other side of the house, on the side opposite of Babylon's room.

Mesopotamia walked towards the sound and saw the bathroom door barely open. He entered it and his eyes widened in surprise.

"C'mon, we can make it! Oh.." Mesopotamia saw Persia, who had just crawled through the sewage underneath the house and had opened one of the screens for air conditioning.

"Are...are you Persia?" Mesopotamia said, unsure. Persia nodded and crawled out of the vent with another man following close behind.  
"If you're thinking of resisting us, prepare to die." Persia said, trying to sound dangerous. However, being covered in dirty water and smelling like rotten fish, Mesopotamia thought his appearance was more dangerous than the country himself.

* * *

Babylon bellowed a loud set of laughs for what seemed like the millionth time in the past 30 minutes, and nobody could count how many times he had laughed in the past few hours. It was late at night now, and the golden cups and plates Belshazzar had brought made the food taste wonderful. He hoped the night would last forever, and it probably would anyway.

A sudden group of gasps and screams caught his attention. His eyes widened as he saw a giant hand on the wall. It had a glowing aura and it was just floating. But what scared Babylon the most was that it's fingers were covered in blood.

It drew on the wall and everyone looked in terror. When it finished, it disappeared, but the blood was still glowing on the wall. Babylon almost choked when he read what the hand had written. 'MENE, MENE, TEKEL, UPHARSIN', or 'God has divided your kingdom and given it to Persia'

Babylon heard the door burst open and more people screaming. He looked over to the door to see Persia, Mesopotamia, and another man, who he assumed was Cyrus, the king of Persia. "Babylon is _ours!"_ they shouted and then charged towards the astonished country. He was still drunk though, so he didn't know what happened when Persia drove a spear into him and his vision drastically changed to darkness.


End file.
